


Timeout- LuciferXReader

by MorningstarGabriella



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningstarGabriella/pseuds/MorningstarGabriella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timeout during a fighting Practice Session in Heaven lands you in an interesting situation.<br/>Smut attempted. Probably messed it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timeout- LuciferXReader

**Author's Note:**

> _I don't own supernatural or any of its gorgeous characters_  
>  \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Timeout!"

You breathed heavily as you put your sword down.

It was true that the practice sessions in Heaven could get pretty rough. With Michael as the in-charge, everything had to be a s realistic as possible. This is why you found yourself standing with a bruise, multiple cuts and untidy feathers by the time the duel with Lucifer was over.

Lucifer flashed his trademark smirk and proclaimed smugly, "Oh come on! I was just getting started."

"Look at your own self Luci," you winked as Michael shot you a death glare.

Lucifer hissed at you as you laughed and headed back to the infirmary.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You were done helping everyone out, healing the wounds and mending broken wings. Just as the last angel left back towards the practice field, your eyes fell on the disarrayed state of your wings.

With a soft sigh, you sat down, spread your wings out and started brushing your fingers through them gently.

"You know you are doing a terrible job at grooming,right?"

You rolled your eyes and turned your head to look at Lucifer, as he leaned against the door casually. You payed no heed to his words and resumed your work.

"You know I could help you out, right? If you set your ego aside for a second."

You knew you were doing a bad job at it, and honestly, what was the harm. You gave him an indifferent shrug. He laughed and moved to you, sitting behind you and gently running his hands through your wings.

He did a better job than you were expecting him to do. He mumbled an inaudible apology as you hissed at the pain when he ran his hand through a tangled patch.A few moments passed with the regular grooming, when his hands brushed over the base of your wings. You bit you lip to hold back the soft moan, and as soon as you tensed up, Lucifer knew he had hit the right point.

"Luc..."

His nails dug into the base, breaking your mask of composure as the groan left your lips. He smirked, ignoring your warning tone, dragging his hand through your (w/c) feathers.

"I told you (y/n)," he cooed in your ear,"I was just getting started. Do you like this?"

You shut your eyes and bit down on your lip. He clearly didn't like that.

"I don't think i made my question clear honey," he growled menacingly and gripped you bottom wing tightly,"Do you like this?"

"YES!"

Apparently, that was enough for him. Your back slammed against the wall as Lucifer crashed his lips onto yours and pressed you back as much as he could. His lips slowly moved down you neck as you squirmed beneath his hot touch. Without warning, he sank his teeth into your neck, making you throw your head back and Nearly screamed.

"Shh Angel, do you really want everyone to see you like this?See you be my little slut?"

You shook your head in a no as he smiled.

"You know (y/n), the things I want to do to you right now. Make you scream," he teased as he shoved his knee between your thighs, "Make you beg."

You grabbed onto his shoulder as his hand make way to your sex. He brushed a finger teasingly, making you whimper.

"Lucifer..."

His fingers continued teasing you as he ghosted his lips over yours. You locked your eyes with his blue orbs as he thrust a finger deep inside you.

"Good God (f/n)," he mumbled as you parted your lips and hissed. He added another finger, pumping mercilessly as you dug your nails into his back, drawing blood. His fingers hit your G-spot with every thrust, bringing you closer to your edge.

Lucifer rested his forehead against yours and breathed, "What do you want me to do next, angel?"

The feeling of his fingers inside you and his intense gaze on your face was too much of a sensory overload for you.

You grabbed his chin, pressed your lips together and breathed against his lips, "Make me scream, Morningstar."

"Oh I will," he growled.

"Lucifer? (y/n)?"

You both froze, horrified, as you heard Mary, the young angel, call out to you.

"What is it Mary," you stammered, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Sir Michael has sent for you. He wants to know what is taking so long."

Lucifer sweared silently as you let your head fall back.

"Tell him the infirmary was to be ordered properly. We'll be there in a minute Mary."

"Yes Sir Lucifer," the young angel obeyed and walked away. You locked eyes with the Archangel before giving him an innocent shrug and heading for the door. You stretched your hand out to grasp the handle when your face slammed against the metal door. The cold metal frame pressed into your cheek as Lucifer wrapped his fingers around your throat.

"Don't think that this is over," he sneered huskily into your ear, "It might be Michael's fault right now but you are going to pay for this later on."

"You're gonna punish me Morningstar?"

"You bet, (l/n)"

You turned back, grabbed his collar and muttered,"Well then, I can't wait for it."

Lucifer took a moment to think about something, before looking you dead in the eye and growling, **"Oh screw Michael!"**


End file.
